life is twister
by Ghoster.Z
Summary: Eunhyuk? You named our son Eunhyuk? I can't even pronounce that! "Gaara, unless you wish to carry our child in your stomach for 9 months, I suggest you stop talking."


**1st month**

He was perfectly content with the idea of having one child. One was enough for the esteemed Kazekage of Sunagakure. Just the thought of being a father alone nearly made him faint on the spot. But when his beautiful wife took his hand and gently placed it on her flat stomach, he knew everything would be okay.

**2nd month**

He lied, nothing was going to be okay ever again. He had it all planned out, you see. He had a tight knit schedule from the day the baby was born, to the day he and his wife passed on to the next world. If it was a boy, he'd be trained to become an honorable shinobi of this village and abide by the rules. If it was a girl, he'd spoil his little princess until the only thing left he could give her were his bones. But no, she just had to go and tell him they were expecting twins.

**3rd month**

If there was one thing he was more scared of then shukaku taking over control of his mind, or the akatsuki, it was an angry Haruno Sakura with a spoon in her hand. Her tummy was barely, _barely _forming. She was already a petite woman to begin with and so it didn't even look like she was pregnant. But nonetheless, it was still a sight to behold when he came home after a rather tiring day at work to see that _no you idiot, vanilla and chocolate are two different flavors. _And so the powerful wind lord carried himself out the door and found himself at the midnight shack to buy her the right one.

**4th month**

Fortunately, Gaara was still able to stick to his original plan. They were still going to have a boy, with the addition of a girl. He was rather smug about this and would have explained the situation to his wife, until the issue of names came about. At first, he poured endlessly over baby books for hours on end. Nothing seemed right, and the fact that he had to search for _two _sets of names made things twice as hard. Sakura was no help at all. And when he asked why she sat idly in her massage chair, she lifted a cucumber off her eye and said, "I've already picked them, duh."

**5th month**

Yoona was a pretty name, he could dig that. It sounded a lot better than Tsuki, or Aiko, or even Mizumi. He imagined a little daddy's girl with hair just like her mother's and glowing green eyes that shined every time she saw him. Yes, he would definitely be a sucker for his daughter. But then there was the issue with his son's name. Eunhyuk? He couldn't even pronounce that! When asked where she even heard of that and why she would do this to their son, her only was reply was, "We're keeping that name whether you like it or not." And then she put her impressive collection of scalpels away.

**6th month**

A dark chill ran down his body the day he was called into the hospital after learning his beloved wife had fainted during an outing. _Sakura_. It was only after he took her cold hands into his and kissed each of her finger tips that he also learned there was a possibility they might lose one or both of the children. Her body shook with uncontrollable sobs as he gathered her into his arms. He never felt so helpless.

**7th month**

With tremendous effort and aid from their allies, Sakura made a full recovery. He never let her out of his sight and followed her like a duckling. When she threatened bodily harm, he assigned round the house bodyguards and ANBU to watch and protect his wife. And when she split a ten story building with her pointing finger, he made sure his ampule guards of men and women kept a safe, _hidden _distance away from her.

**8th month**

Relations with Kumo is still somewhat strained, but nothing our ambassadors can't handle. Tariffs on imported goods are steadily rising again, this is becoming an issue for the cities in the North. The daimyo wishes to see you at the end of the month to discuss income taxes for shinobis _and holy cow_ _she's going into labor, sound the alarms. _Is there anything faster than the speed of light? No one in the village knew that, but with the speed the kazekage flew towards the hospital it nearly broke the sound barrier. Aside from basically knocking over the entire staff, he still made it just in time for his wife to grab his hand and crush it into oblivion as she pushed and huffed and screamed bloody mary.

**9th month**

According to schedule, his son was supposed to be born first. According to schedule, his daughter was supposed to look like her mother, not his. According to schedule, they were one month too early. According to schedule – _Gaara, put down the clipboard and feed your children._

* * *

><p>If you can guess where I got the name Yoona and Eunhyuk, I will dedicate the 2nd part to you.<p> 


End file.
